Winds of change
by moonbird
Summary: Finally, time has simply run out.  After all the testing and growing, the time has come where everything changes, for better or worse.    None-slash! Rated T for darker turns
1. Chapter 1

It was in the middle of one of the darkest nights in Camelot, a night of October, frighteningly close to all Hallows eve, and thus the trees outside were almost bare, the harvest almost over, and the winter, very close, as the wind seemed to suggest, freezing cold as it was, going straight to a persons bones.

The bitter wind clashed against the castle and made the old stones squeak and the little holes whistle almost sounding like ghastly ghost screams.

It was cold and dark, every-one but the guards were a sleep at this late hour, as the full moon shone brightly, and lithe up the city..

Every-one but the guards, and the young boy who sat in the middle of the physicians work shop, at the table, surrounded by papers, books, remedies and all those things that belonged in a physicians workshop.

All though as he sat there he didn't particularly looked that young, neither foolish or immature, as was what people often had come to connect him with; clumsy, awkward and immature.

None of that was apparent right now.

He just sat there, on the wooden chair, completely still with a frown on his young face, starring at the little flame of the white candle wax, his hands folded firmly, his eyes so very serious, and his mind obviously far away, at a dark serious place.

"Merlin?" an older voice cut across the room. "What on earth are you doing up at this hour." Gaius asked from the door way that lead to his own little bed room.

For some moments Merlin didn't move, nothing indicated that he had even discovered that Gauis was there.

Gauis blinked, looking oddly at his special apprentice, for a special apprentice Merlin was indeed, nothing about him was ordinary.

And then at last Merlins eyes moved and looked up at Gauis. "To sleep would be impossible for me right now." He responded in a very matter of fact kind of voice.

"And why would that be Merlin?" Gaius asked as he yawned stepping closer. "You worked yourself pretty well yesterday, and I have plenty of chores for you tomorrow, as well does Arthur if I know him right, so by all means, if you want to be picked fun of tomorrow for being clumsy and lazy on the job, go ahead, I wouldn't advice it how-ever. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you decided not to sleep."

What would normally have happened was that Merlin would have retorted or at least smiled, his nature was that of a trickster, enjoying to provoke and tease those around him, whether they were royal or just farmers, whether it was his close friends or complete strangers, Merlin loved to tease and mess around with every-body, and if he were destined to become the greatest warlock there ever was, Gaius could only dread what kind of trickster he would become as well. But Merlin was not in his trickster mood right now, and that was a bad sign, instead of smiling and retorting, Merlin frowned as his head finally moved and looked directly at Gaius. "Don't you fell it?" he asked. "Sense it? It's like the entire world is shuttering, and it goes directly to my bones."

Gaius shrugged. "I don't fell anything special, other than that it's the middle of the night, and that I am tired." He told honestly.

"It rings in my ear, and it's giving me a head ache." Merlin continued as he frowned seriously. "My heart is racing and my body is shaking simply because of it."

"Because of what?" Gaius asked, now also frowning.

"The wind of change." Merlin responded. "A lot of changes, big changes, changes that will affect everything, the country, the future, but mostly the people at this place, at Camelot."

"And when." Gaiuas frowned as he sat down in front of Merlin, at the opposite side of the little table. "Do you suppose such big changes will take place?" he asked.

"Soon." Merlin responded in a silent voice, that yet clearly cut through the space between them. "Very soon."

"What kind of changes, may I ask." Gaius then asked looking seriously at Merlin.

"Seeing the future is not my thing, it's Morgana's, you know that." Merlin responded honestly. "I don't know what it is, I don't know when it's going to happen, if it's tomorrow or in a week, but it's going to happen, and very soon." He frowned even deeper as his eyes turned to the flame at the candle ones more, funny how his eyes seemed genuinely orange in the candle light as he starred. "Thankfully I all ready know my destiny, so that will guide me, though the destinations are still unknown to me, that is the future."

Gaius frowned, looking out in the air as he thought for a bit, Merlin not only did not look like his bumbling self, he did not talk like it, he was talking as the outer worldly warlog that he was and then Gaius eyes returned to Merlin. "All the better reason to get some rest wouldn't you say?" he asked.

"I told you I can't." Merlin responded. "Honestly I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why don't you at least try?" Gaius asked as he stood up. "After all, it's better just to go along as if nothing is different, so I can't really go easy on you, and I am certain neither will Arthur."

"His day is coming Gaius, it's all ready been long overdue, that the change fells so great.. it can only mean one thing." Merlin responded in a louder more serious voice.

"Well yeas perhaps Merlin." Gaius turned around in the door. "But when we don't know where it comes from what can we do to prevent it?" he asked. "If you really must, take one of my sleeping draughts, you know where they are, but for pities sake, get some sleep boy."

And at that, at last that smirk was back on Merlins face as he amused chuckled for himself. "Boy?" Merlin asked amused. "You're the only one calling me boy any longer."

"And I will continue to my dying day, even if I life to see you become hunched, gray and wrinkled with a long white beard to match." Gaius responded flatly. "In my eyes, you'll always be that bumbling troublesome boy who stumbled around the castle not able to figure what was up and what was down, and don't you forget that."

"It's good to know." Merlin responded in a smile.

But as Gaius was gone back to bed, Merlins face had long since returned to its frown as he starred at the little candle. "Boy?" he asked himself in a whisper and then blinked one single time, which magically turned out the candle. "Oh do I wish." He mumbled standing up to try and take his mentors advice, and at least try to capture a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>Merlin though, was still in that mood in the morning as he began his routine, which was first carrying up the food to his prince, somehow Merlin couldn't help but think that one day he would surely be well above these kinds of chores, he was meant for something quite different, something a little more dignified, which didn't course him to smell of horse every other day, as he saw Arthur laying on his stomach in his big royal goose feather and silk bed taking a snooze, the side inside of Merlin that always longed for trouble just irked uncontrollable, to teach that royal arse a lesson, to just lay there all morning when Merlin himself was forced to scrub a cauldron in half an hour, determined to teach the prince a lesson Merlin eyed the window, and smiled to himself by the sight of the sparse snow that had fallen doing the late night of October, it would probably melt within minutes.<p>

Hurrying Merlin went for the window and opened it, to collect what-ever snow he could in his hands, then with a big childish grin on his face, he tiptoed over to Arthur, still laying looking just as lazy in the royal bed,to plummet the snow down on Arthurs neck.

With a big shriek Arthurs eyes opened wide as he sat up and moved his hands to his neck. "_What's happening? Get it off!"_ he yelled sounding genuinely scared.

"Look, the first snow of the year has fallen!" Merlin pointed out at the window with a big grin plastered on his face.

Suddenly Arthurs faced turned dark as his eyes turned to Merlin, and a sneer playing on his lips. "_You._" He hissed in a dangerous tone.

"Me?" Merlin asked sounding like he was genuinely surprised as he pointed at himself. "What are you accusing me for now?" he asked.

"This for instance!" Arthur held up what little water and snow there was left.

"Oh that." Merlin nodded. "Did you see it has been snowing?" he asked again, still looking as an idiot as he stood there with that grin that made so many people cringe, plastered all over his face.

"Merlin are you ever going to grow up?" Arhtur asked shaking his hand which was now purely wet from water of the melted snow.

"No I don't think so." Merlin shrugged none careringly. "Breakfast your highness?" he asked holding up the little tray before putting it down again on the table and went for the closet. "So what are you planning today? Sword practise, hunting or the more formal?" he asked sorting through the clothes trying to determine what to lie out."

"I'll start the day with some sword practise." Arthur stated. "Have formal wear ready for the afternoon."

"So more acting like a brute around the court yard?" Merlin asked finding the white practical torso needed.

"You know I should fire you for comments like that." Arthur responded as he sat down with his food.

"Yeah, but you wont, so stop pretending otherwise." Merlin shrugged coming with the clothes to lay it on the chair before heading to the bed to make it up.

"Why not, you must be the worst servant in history." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that." Merlin absent-mindedly responded as he shoke up the pillow. "Something tells me history will remember me as the most valuable servant there ever was." He chuckled to himself.

"Oh really?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeas really." Merlin blinked laying the covers neatly on top of the bed.

"Well that must be put to the test then." Arthur responded in a pleasant voice. "Please make sure my armour is polished, my room moped, my pants fixed, my horse shoes changed, my sword milled and my shield tempered before the end of the day, thank you that will be all trusty servant."

With each chore Merlins face faltered an exstra turn, before he mumbled. "Yeas… sire.." and to Arthurs great satisfaction, walked kind of hunched towards the door, only to there turn around. "Weren't your horse shoed last month?" he asked. "And I seem to recall I milled your sword last week."

"Just do it Merlin." Arthur sighed.

"Is there any reason?" Merlin asked seriously.

"It's just a feeling I have." Arthur muttered sourly. "Something just tells me it would be a really good idea to have my horse freshly shoed and my sword milled sharp, so just do it okay?"

"Well, your premonitions may just be justified." Merlin hesitated. "Don't worry, I'll make sure everything is in finest order, your sword shall be sharper than ever sire." And he bowed his head slightly before vanishing through the door.

Leaving Arthur blinking. "What did he mean by that?" he asked to himself, and then sighed poking to his food, his most trusted servant and friend, just made so little sense from time to time, you just never knew where you had him.

* * *

><p>From his window, Merlin had full view over the court yard, he could see the knights practise, how they swung with their swords and fell down on their knees, Arthur of cause, was the best fighter of them all, making the older knights fall on the ground, over and over.<p>

"You really have time for gazing?" an amused man asked Merlin.

"Sir Percival." Merlin greeted pleasantly without even turning around. "What are you doing all the way up here, shouldn't you be down there."

"I was on my way." Percival promised. "Just needed to finish some early business, so, you really have time for gazing? Should I tell Arthur?"

"You may." Merlin nodded, still without looking at Percival at all. "Something tells me it's not going to matter that much that quickly."

"What do you mean?" Percival asked.

"Look." Merlin stretched out an arm and pointed to the horizon.

Lifting an eyebrow Percival looked oddly at Merlin and then took a step to look at the appointed destination, and over the hill came.. people, many people, more than a town, of dirty ill looking people, going very surely in the direction of Camelot. "I wonder what's happening." he commented.

"Look at their faces." Merlin replied. "Of cause they are scared, but more than that, they look angry, these people come in anger, that's different from what we have faced before."

Percival swallowed. "We'll better alert the king." He stated.

"And Arthur." Merlin injected as he finally turned around. "I'll run down get him."

"Good." Percival responded, and quickly the two started walking side by side. "You know Merlin."

"Yeas." Merlin responded.

"There's something really weird about you." Percival stated.

Merlin shrugged. "Is there?" he asked. "Well, if you find a word more specific than just weird, remember to tell me." He smiled mischievously.

And Percival was left to blink, as him and Merlin parted ways, still looking like a man trying to figure out what had just happened in front of him.

* * *

><p>"So." Uther spoke as he sat on his throne in his big throne room, Arthur by his side, at always, and Merlin by Arthur's side, also as always. "What brought you here?" the king spoke to his people.<p>

The people in front of him, standing looking very pathetic in the big room, surrounded by nights, looked angrily back at Uther. "We are from each our village and we want to speak our case." a man spoke as he took a step ford, his looked like your usual calm farmer, with pleasant eyes and a round stomach, but right now he looked annoyed.

"And that is your right." Uthor nodded. "I am here, for you, the people, don't ever think otherwise."

"Oh good." The man responded crossing his arms. "Then listen, Uther my lord and king, as I grew up as a lad, there was one thing my mother kept reminding me off, _don't ever _upset the spirits or the outer worldly, they'll have their way of returning the favour." and he lifted an accusing finger at Uthor. "For years now, you have done nothing but upsetting the spirits, and who's to pay?" he asked. "US! all of us! our villages have been attacked more and more frequently, by monsters, and ghouls, and spirits! You have cursed all of England with your fear!"

"If your village was attacked, I will send my men to deal with it, at ones even." Uther assured.

"And do what?" A woman asked as she stepped ford. "Kill whom-ever you think perhaps had something to do with it?" she asked. "My daughter, she was special, very special, and because of that, you killed her! you're a cursed man." she spat.

"Over and over!" a younger man stepped ford among them. "I was here, I saw it when Dracoon cursed this land, swearing revenge, because he was angry, because you had hunted down his kind." he accused Uthor.

Merlin frowned slightly by the mention of his old alter ego, but kept his stern eyes on the scenery.

"Magic, is evil." Uthor stated grimly.

"Magic is a part of this world, of the forest." the first men argued. "You can't get rid of it, ever."

"You are out of line." Uthor made aware. "I can have you all thrown in prison in a minutes notice."

"Father." Arthur cut in.

"No Arthur." Uther responded. "It is clear, it may be harsh but it must be done, Magic must be fought, you've seen the harm it's done Arthur, all the bad things which happened to Camelot, it happened because of magic."

"Because you upset it." the man, the leader of the group spoke. "But we all ready knew you wouldn't listen, Uthor King, we just came here to tell you." he gestured at the rest. "We represent each our village, and we don't want you as king."

Suddenly there was stunned silence, the knights blinked, Arthur looked wide-eyed at the farmer. "Don't what?" he asked.

"That's treason." Uthor stood up. "Guards!" he held up a hand, and all the knights pulled their sword.

"So putting us in prison now?" the man asked. "Why is that not a surprise?" he asked. "And what about our families, our villages? you are going to take them away to? suddenly there's no one left to rule sire."

"You're saying the entire people is revolvting against me?" Uther asked.

The man was silent for a while, and then looked directly at Uther. "Yeas." he answered. "That's what exactly what I am saying, it has all ready begun."

"You are talking treason." Uther spoke. "And I cannot let that go unpunished, how-ever, as a sign of good will and that I mean you no harm, I will merely shortly imprison you, and then send you back to your families, I am here to protect you, I only wish that you let me."

And at that the man spat at Uther.

"Very unwise." Uther said in a lower voice. "But I will prove I am the better man, take them away." he nodded at the guards, who grabbed all the villagers and dragged them away.

Darkly Merlin looked at the scenery, the feeling of dread growing in his chest.

* * *

><p>Arthur was obviously filled with furiouse energi as he walked back and ford in his room, Merlin as his witness simply sitting in a chair as he was sewing Arthurs pants.<p>

"Can you believe this?" Arthur asked.

"Yeas I can." Merlin responded making another sting.

Apparently Arthur hadn't heard Merlin at all as he just continued ranting. "Treason? After all father has done for them?"

"Arthur." Merlin interrupted.

"Those ungreateful peasents."

"Arthur." Merlin spoke a little louder.

"Who do they think they are? Surely."

"_ARTHUR!" _Merlin yelled, actually making Arthur stop and look stunned at Merlin. "Arthur you are sounding like the little prat I first met when I first came to Camalot, not the king and leader I came to know the last couple of years." Merlin made aware before he leaned forward and bit the string over. "Quite frankly I thought that prat had been gone a long time, I'm very sad to be proven wrong."

Arthur blinked, to say it mildly, stunned, as he gaped at Merlin, who just as calmly as before folded together the pants, as if nothing had happened. "So I suppose you have nothing to say about this?" Arthur asked.

"Oh come on sire." Merlin rolled his eyes. "This has been going on beneath the surface for a long time, you must know that." he responded. "Nothing but catastrophe after catastrophe has happened to Camelot, ever since I came, many of those catastrophes only to easily connected with Uther, people are afraid, and they are tired, they have been revolting silently for a long time, magical people have been hiding in fear, and fear turns people dangerose, desperate, ready to do anything to be able to strike out at the common enemy.. Uthor, and the times the magical people have stricken, each time a little stronger a little more desperate I may add, the people are the ones caught in the cross fire." Merlin snorted as he was neatly packing his things away in the sewing kit. "And I really shouldn't have to tell you all of that, you must know."

"Merlin you are talking treason." Arthur exclaimed.

"How?" Merlin asked as he stood up. "Arthur, can you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't know that is how it is?"

"I don't need this." Arthur turned around, avoiding the eyes.

"Uthers ways are self destructive Arthur! they always were, don't deny it." Merlin spoke to Arthurs back.

Arthur twirled around looking at Merlin with genuinly mad eyes. "My father, loves his people, all he wants to do is to protect them."

"Yeas he does, but his own love have blinded him." Merlin responded. "Hate love, Love hate, it's the driving forces of Uther, it's the doom of Uther, without reason, those things destroys, there is only one way to go from here, he wont be able to sit on the throne for much longer, he must go."

Arthur laughed dryly. "What are you suggesting, that I kill my father?" he asked.

"No." Merlin shook his head. "History will just see it as another slaughtering, a son killing his father in the pursue of power, that is not the way." her looked seriously at Arthur. "But perhaps it's time to take a stand, Arthur Pendragon, you have fought for your own beliefs in secret, perhaps it's time to come out in the open, and do it now, before Camelot falls and the family of Pendragon is driven out, it will happen, it's been cooking for years."

"I don't need to listen to this." Arthur hissed. "I'm the crown prince, I have previously acted as king an entire year."

"And why, because your father was heart broken?" Merlin asked. "Because Morgana turned against him, Morgana turned against him because she was scared, because of how he rules his kingdom, with fear, of magic. Giving magical people a reason to fear him, Your father created the black witch, and she have all ready killed so many in the pursue of revenge."

"And since when have you become such an wise expert?" Arthur yelled. "You're a man servant for crying out loud."

"Why do you listen to me then?" Merlin asked in a shrug. "Arthur, I am with you not against you, what-ever you chose, I am behind you, even when I don't agree I'm behind you, because you are my leader, and I trust you, I trust the king I've came to know over the years, so _be_ that king." he sighed deeply. "Don't turn into that prat that uses servants as target practise just to show off and feel on top." he spoke as he reached the door and slowly opened it.

"Merlin." Arthur sighed deeply. "What has come over you?" he asked.

Slowly Merlin head turned around, and his eyes meet Arthur's, then suddenly Merlin cracked a mischievous smile, completely altering his entire presence, from that of person of wisdom far exceeding his age, into that of a boyish bumbling fool who was never worth taking seriously. "I have no idea!" he smiled sweetly. "What-ever could you be talking about your royal prattyness?" he asked, before closing the door, effectively separating him from Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>AN; yeah, this is my first time trying to write a Merlin fic.<em>

_And well, I like the show, but there is a lot of things that frustrates me about it to, yet I keep watching because I like the universe and characters so much, this is just me trying to write what I fell like should happen next, if I could have just one wish with the show, I so just want it to move forward, but it probably wont, perhaps rewrites will happen now and then, I now where I am going, but I am not entirely sure that this first chapter is just right yet._

_And yeah, I am trying to write both Arthur and Merlin as more mature people, more like their adult selfs, though, Merlin alter quite a bit between the two, when he's serious, he really is serious, but then suddenly he alters back to be bumbling, and well, I like to think that he does it to mess around with the people around him. And well, Merlin is supposed to be Arthur's guidance and sort of mentor in the legend, so that's what he is here to... sometimes.. when he isn't a nuisance. Which he enjoys being. _


	2. Chapter 2

The city was in a complete uproar and that became more and more apparent as Gwen and Merlin walked side by side down the street, merely just trying to get the baskets through the many people. "Thank you for helping me with this, honestly Merlin."

"Oh it's no problem." Merlin responded just in time to dodge a larger man zigzagging at the street. "Sort of." he mumbled.

"Can you believe this?" Gwen asked Merlin. "the people turning against Uther and then treat it as if it's a reason to celebrate?"

"Well, he did kill their kids and grandparents, most healers in the country and upset the forces of nature." Merlin shrugged. "Plus, just getting out with the frustrations would be a relieve for any-one."

"_Merlin!"_ Gwen exclaimed.

"What?" Merlin asked."Oh come now, this is ridicules, even we, among us self, keep talking about the day it'll all be all right, it'll all be better and so on, and yet you seem to miss the point that day is the day Uther is gone!"

"I don't believe you Merlin." Gwen looked genuinely angry at him. "how can you be so cold?"

"I'm not cold." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Apparently I am just the only one able to look objectively at all of this, Uther can be a nice guy and have his good days, I don't deny that, but he is the main problem here, he always were."

"And what give you the right to decide like that?" Gwen asked in a sour tone.

There was a lot of smug answers Merlin would have loved to give at that moment. such as. "Well, I am just the greatest sorcerer who ever lived, no reason that puts me in a special position." but sadly, he could not spit that out, so instead he just shrugged looking bewildered at Gwen. "I don't know!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're really dim sometimes." Gwen rolled her eyes walking past Merlin.

Merlin merely shrugged and followed, not willing to let another little secret slip, that he was always a hundred percent aware of what he was doing, and even had calculated peoples responses quite often.

Suddenly as Gwen and Merlin walked, the street was becoming more and more crowded, and before the two knew it, they really had to push people aside to get moving. "And what is all this commission about?" Gwen asked rather annoyed.

"To take a guess." Merlin sighed. "That." he pointed over the crowd, towards a man who stood on top of a big box, yelling loudly towards his audience.

"KINGS!" he yelled loudly. "Who needs them? HAH! what have they given us? Trouble that's what." he snorted.

Gwen gaped at the man. "That's treason." she exclaimed.

"He is but one voice out of many." Merlin whispered in Gwen's ear. "To get into trouble now would accomplish nothing, stay calm."

"Throw them out that's what I say?" The man continued yelling. "This place is cursed, cursed by the Pendragons, get rid of them! All of them."

"Get rid of them?" Merlins voice cut through the massive crowd, sounding so impressive that they all quieted at ones and looked for the source of the voice. "And what would that accomplish?" Merlin asked and people started stepping away, leaving full view of Merlin and Gwen, for every-one to see. "If you get rid of the kings, the person who leads the people, then it's your fault the land enters an era of anarchy and chaos, where men fights for small pieces of land, the country in war with itself, with no one to lead and decide to big decisions, easily falling pray to such people as King Cendred or even worse, and how many will die then?" Merlin asked. "Is that what you want?"

"I thought you said we should stay out of trouble." Gwen grabbed Merlins arm as she whispered silently.

"It slipped my mind." Merlin shrugged.

"And how do you know that?" the man on top of the box answered. "The land all ready is at war with itself! people all ready have died! my sister and her family went to the big attack at Camelot from the spirits last year, and who was the spirits really after? Not my sister!" he exclaimed. "Uther. My sister was just another little victim."

"I'm sorry for your lose." Merlin began.

"Oh you are sorry are you? for little old me?" the man snorted. "We all have loses, because of Uther."

"It's better than Anarchy." Merlin responded.

"I'll believe it when I see it." the man snorted. "Morgana sound more promising in my ear."

For a moment Merlin silenced stunned, then he blinked. "Excuse me what?" he asked.

"She respects the forces, she respects us." The man responded. "She'll be better on the throne."

"You plan... to put Morgana on the throne?" Merlin asked stunned. "She's the black witch, she'll destroy the kingdom."

"I'll believe it when it see." the man snorted ones more.

"Personally I think no king at all sounds best." a man behind Merlin snorted as he played checkers with two other men.

"Nonsense with you old fool, Morgana sounds like a decent choice." The opponent to the old man responded.

And then the last man who merely observed the game snorted. "I'll say let the kingdom be, why change anything now?"

Merlin blinked as he observed the checkers players, and then he swallowed. "This is worse than I thought." he commented in a distant voice. "The kingdom is all ready divided.." then he grabbed Gwen's arm and dragged her with him away from the crowds. "Come on hurry, don't let them see you, if they recognize us it can only mean trouble."

"Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed as she was dragged with him. "I'm so confused! who are you with?"

"Why do you even need to ask?" Merlin asked shortly, looking forward dragging Gwen with him. "I'm with Arthur, always."

"You're acting weird!"

"You know you're the third person saying that to me today." Merlin responded.

"Well, then maybe you should acknowledge there may be something behind it." Gwen pointed out.

Merlin groaned annoyed, every time he acted like himself people questioned it, was he for-ever doomed to be a bumbling fool and a man-servant? As amusing as it could be now and then, sometimes it would just be nice to be that powerful man that he was.

* * *

><p>Out, in the deepest parts of the forest, where knights didn't really dare to go, where the fog was deep and swirling around, animals minded their own business, and the trees were centuries old as they stood tall and strong.<p>

Walking among the trees came a robed figure, walking straight and sure, from the elegant nature of the robbed person it was evident it would have to be a woman, her robe was finest quality and dark blue, swooning after her as if it was a waterfall.

"Hold!" a man with red hair and a beard to match, wearing a long green robbed stepped ford. "Who dares to disturb the sacred circle of the druids."

Slowly two elegant beautiful hands reached up and gently lowered the hood, revealing a beautiful marble like face, with a long dark hair falling down her shoulders, though all that prettiness did not hide the cruelness in her eyes, or the constant sneer around her mouth, which broke the otherwise perfect picture, and made it disconcerting not pleasant to look at her.

"The black witch." The druid whispered.

"Why do you all dub that name on me?" Morgana asked in a deep sigh. "I wish nothing but the best for the people."

"You heart is cruel and your soul darker with each day that passes by." The red bearded druid answered. "That is why, so why do you come here?" he asked.

"I come only in peace, with a proposition, which each druid can chose to take or leave." Morgana answered truthfully.

"And what.. may such a proposition be about?" The druid asked. "Why should I let you in black hearted witch?"

"I am not black-hearted." Morgana started. "All I wish is to life in a land where I do not need to hide what I am, a land where I can use my gifts without fearing for my life, gifts I was born with, gifts which is not simply to be ignored, and you too." she stated. "Most of Albion, the elfs, the trolls, the druids, the warlocks even ordinary medicine men or curious minds, we are the ones to suffer, we are all brother and sisters in kind." Morgana continued. "And I realized, the people have it worse, people of magic are also the people, they have a right."

"So you are turning the people against the king?" The druid asked.

"The people were all ready against the king." Morgana snorted. "I merely sat an example they could follow, be their voice, be _our_ voice, all ready I have shared my proposition with several warlocks, the kind of trolls and the kind of elves, and they all agreed."

"So now you come to us?" The druid asked.

"Of cause I am." Morgana smiled as she lightly bowed her head. "The druids are also a people of Albion, they have just as much a right to be heard." she whispered softly, looking almost charming was it not for the gleaming look of triumph in her eyes. "Uthers time is running out, this time he faces his own people, the people he is meant to protect, there is no escape, a new era will begin!" she triumphantly stated.

"An era which starts with blood, a daughter killing her father in the pursue of power, will also continue in blood." The druid answered firmly. "It's an era of anarchy and chaos you would begin, and we the druids will have no part of it." he stated firmly.

"I respect that, but you are wrong." Morgana stated. "And why not let each druid make up his or her own mind?" she asked pleasantly. "Look! I come without weapons, without company, I come in trust, simply to speak to you all, I know your costumes, you have to let in any traveller who came as I did, with no ill intentions towards you, with no meaning of harming the woods." her smile grew even wider. "I'm tired and hungry, at least you can offer me some water."

"You all ready planned it all, without taking any chances." The druid stated rather darkly.

"Of cause." Morgana smiled sweetly. "Because I respect you druids, I know how dangerous you truly are."

"Then follow me." the Druid mumbled stepping out on the road. "But mark my word, one mistake witch, one mistake."

"You wont harm me." Morgana told shortly. "You believe Emrys is my destiny and supposed doom, you would not want to change that."

"But you would." The druid stated dryly.

"I am in control of my own destiny." Morgana told. "Emrys does not frighten me, if he's oh so important, where has he been all this time? What has he done?" she asked coldly. "Nothing, Emrys is nothing but an old legend."

"And yet you so desperately search for him to end his life before he can end yours." The druid pointed out.

"If someone was destined to become your doom." Morgana started asking. "Wouldn't you be slightly nervous to?"

* * *

><p>It was the second time that day that Arthur was left to pace furiously, only this time with two witnesses, his beloved Guinevere and his best friend and companion, Merlin.<p>

"And you are sure about this?" Arthur asked. "That's how it is down in the city."

"Yeas sire." Merlin nodded. "And it's merely the beginning, things are starting to happening, surely but slowly.. everywhere."

Gwen looked oddly at Merlin and then stood up to gently touch Arthurs shoulder. "Sire, I saw it to, it's a riot."

"How can they go against the king?" Arthur asked placing his hand on top of Guinevere's. "this has never happened before."

"Not in the open no." Merlin commented crossing his legs resting his arms on the armchair he was sitting in. "But in the small yeas, individual people trying to kill either you or Uther on own accord, it was only a matter of time before they would start gathering, ganging up with each other."

"What am I supposed to do?" Arthur asked as he groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Be the greatest king of all time." Merlin shrugged. "Stand up for your beliefs, take control, right the wrongs."

"And yeah, how am I supposed to do that.. _Merlin!_" Arthur snorted as he sat down on his bed, Gwen still standing by his side with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Merlin merely looked at Arthur with a very saying look.

"Merlin, you are asking me, to defy my father, to go against my father." Arthur said very sternly. "I love my father."

"Arthur, we keep talking about the day were it will all get better, where the land is ruled the right way." Merlin sighed, sounding rather tired. "We don't say it out loud, but the underlying message is _always _that day is the day Uther is gone, he is the root to our problems."

"Merlin, you talk treason again, you are on very dangerous grounds." Arthur made aware.

Merlin merely folded his hands looking seriously at Arthur. "Uther will fall soon, but _you_ can decide how." he stated. "Isn't it better that you take over, without a single bloodshed, with words of righteous and wisdom? Than the people start fighting themselves."

"Merlin, that would be killing my father, I can't do that." Arthur stated.

"I am not asking you to point a sword at him, I am asking you to stop hiding." Merlin responded. "There's a difference, we have all spend the past years hiding, but our time is running out, we cannot do that any-more."

"That would be the same as killing him." Arthur injected. "When Morgana left his heart was broken, only barely did he get back, if I defy him, his heart will be broken beyond repair, he'll die."

"Perhaps." Merlin shrugged. "But what is more important? One old king, who's so stubborn that he wont see reason, or hundreds of people, dying in the chaos there's sure to come."

"Merlin.. " Arthur blinked. "I don't like how you are speaking, you sound so... so cold."

"I'm only trying to be reasonable." Merlin stated grimly, him himself starting to hate that he sounded so much like a certain dragon that he knew, but yet he kept speaking his points and reasons. "Look what happened to Uther who is controlled by his heart alone, yeas I am cold but this situation is to important, things are going to change, and soon, it's been way to long overdue." and Merlin sighed raising up from the chair. "I can see you need time to think, but don't take too long sire, time is of the essence, it's only a matter of time before the big catastrophe happens, and then it's too late, you must act before that."

"I can't." Arthur swallowed. "I won't."

"It's your decision." Merlin shrugged as he opened the door. "I can't make it for you, You are supposed to be king, your not just any man, so that means you need to think of the kingdom before yourself, always. Though, what-ever you do, I'm behind you, always." and he silently slipped through to leave Arthur and Guinevere alone.

"That." Guinevere blinked. "Was so weird, have you ever seen him like that?" she asked. "He was all.. I don't know how to put it."

"You would be surprised." Arthur murmured. "He has his moments, when-ever something serious is going to happen, he gets his moments, don't ever, and I mean ever tell him I said it, but Merlin is probably the wisest man in all of Camelot, he is just so good at hiding it in our everyday routine."

"He is?" Guinevere asked. "I mean, I like Merlin, but he's so.. so.."

"Bumbling?" Arthur asked. "Oh yeas, he's mind can be so far away most of the time, but don't trust him to much, he is a sneaky little thing, One moment I think I have him figured out, and then suddenly I discover I have no clue where I have him at all, sometimes it feels like he runs around corners with me on purpose. You know what is the most annoying thing though." he snorted raising up walking towards the window.

"No what?" Guinevere asked.

"The man is always right." Arthur gritted his teeth. "It may sound insane when he first speaks, but in the end.. no matter how far out his theories sounded, his always ends up being right, Merlin is far from being stupid, though it's easy to think that that's what he is."

"You're not agreeing with him are you?" Guinevere asked stunned.

"My heart tells me no, I love my father and my king, but my head, it keeps whispering to me.. yeas, Merlin only speaks the truth." Arthur muttered annoyed.

"We are behind you." Gwen whispered standing behind Arthur, laying her arms around his shoulders. "Me, Merlin, the knights, what-ever you choose we follow."

"That doesn't help me a lot." Arthur muttered. "Then I just drag you into it to."

"You are supposed to be king." Gwen pointed out. "And therefore the entire kingdom lays upon your shoulders." and she lightly kissed his cheek. "My love."

Arthur smiled slightly. "Well, you certainly make that thought a lot more bearable." he smiled, until his eyes captured something down at the gates. "Is that a druid?" he asked stunned by the sight of a dark skinned woman in a long green robe. "What is she doing here, that's dangerous."

"It's suicidal." Gwen whispered.

And even as she spoke, guards came from everywhere and easily overthrew the poor woman, it seemed so unnecessary to put so many chains over her, but they did, so she ended up being all hunched under the sheer weight.

"I have to go down there." Arthur blinked and turned around.

"I'll come with you." Gwen was all ready on her way.

"As much as I would love to fair maiden, the two of us coming out of my room at the same time, without a third part, bad idea." Arhtur pointed out and quickly bowed down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Wait in here for a couple of minutes before going any-where."

"It's truly going to be nice the day we won't have to hide around." Gwen sighed at little defeated.

Only for Arthur to stiffen as he stood up straight.

First then did Gwen realize what she had said. "Oh I didn't mean." she blinked. "Don't listen to much to Merlin, he was just being.. odd."

"When Merlin gets like that.. Gwen don't underestimate him too much, people always do and that's how he gets the better of them, I know the little sneaker now, though admittedly the little bastard had me fooled for years to." Arthur sighed. "If anything, he needs some putting in place quite often, or he just fells so high and mighty, just because he's smart." Arthur rolled his eyes. "He's the arrogant prat, not me." and then he as well disappeared out of the door.

As Arthur had gotten down in the court yard of cause the druid was all ready taken away to the king, as was the law, all magical people should answer to Uther first, and then pay with their lives for keeping the magic alive, Arthur had no choice but to go to the throne room, where his father surely would be shortly to question the Druid.

As Arthur walked in through the open doors the guards all ready stood in front of the throne, holding the green robed druid down, though then came the thing that surprised Arthur the most.

Merlin was there to, standing right in front of the druid looking her in the eyes while the druid whispered some words, which Merlin was clearly listening to, nodding along the way.

In fast strides Arthur walked up to Merlin, and stood right behind him with crossed arms, the druid had long since stop speaking. "Well?" Arthur asked.

Slowly Merlins head turned around. "Well what?" he asked innocently.

"What does the druid have to say?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her." Merlin asked ever so sweetly.

"What did she say to you?" Arthur then asked more determinedly.

"You know, I have no idea." Merlin frowned. "She spoke some kind of old language, I didn't understand a word of it!"

"He's telling the truth sire." Percival who held the nearest chain in place responded. "She did talk some weird mystical language, I only think magical people would understand it."

Arthur frowned rather annoyed as he looked at the druid. "I'm sorry about that." he addressed the druid in a much more respectful voice. "You wish to tell what brings you here?" he asked her as he looked into her dark brown eyes. "I must admit I'm impressed by your bravery of coming here, I am rather curious what could possible be behind such a dangerous act."

"Prince Arthur." The druid elegantly nodded her head. "I'm honoured."

"I better warn you, you don't have much time, so better not waste it." Arthur responded. "The king will be here shortly, and he is not a very patient man when it comes to the people of magic."

"And king is a title that soon wont befall him no-more, which will soon not befall any-one." The druid responded.

Arthur frowned slightly as he seized the druid woman in front of him.

"That is impossible." Merlin suddenly spoke as he stood by Arthurs right shoulder. "Arthur's destiny is to be the greatest king the country have ever seen, how can he be that when no one holds the title?"

"Arthur is destined to collect a shattered country, for a long time the country has been cracking, and now at last, the shattering has begun, following the cracks that came with each blow, each attack, all though you have all be so good at postpone it, always avoid in the last possible moment, but postpone it is still all you have done." The Druid whispered in her deep alto voice. "The prophecies must fulfil themselves."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked annoyed. "Is there something threatening Camelot?"

"The people are raising, working together and they will soon come, come to this place, farmers, rent soldiers, trolls.. even a few druids decided to join." The Druid told.

"But." Arthur frowned. "That's an army, such an army would need a leader to be any good."

"The black witch Morgana is their leader." The druid responded. "She's growing stronger and more powerful with every days there goes by, her heart more cruel, her mind more desperate, and she has magic on her side, you cannot defeat her alone."

"But what can?" Arthur asked.

"Emrys." the druid whispered. "Emrys must step out of the shadows and fight the witch while you lead your people."

"Who's Emrys?" Arthur asked confused.

"A big man, a great man." the druid responded. "The greatest sorcerer the world shall ever see, the grandest warlock there ever was and ever will be, the last dragon lord, the eternal shape shifter, he can be anything and every-where, the only one who beat death at chess, the man who have seen beyond our own world and shall forever be illusive to every-one, for he is only the one and thus always alone even when together with friends, _That _is Emrys, he is the only one who can beat Morgana, and you must find him."

"First of." Arthur stated. "A man of magic is not allowed in Camelot, should he come he would be hanged, secondly.. how would I even begin to find such a man? Anything and every-where? illusive to this world? that's not helping at all, if that man doesn't want to be found, he wont."

"You shall find him, the place you'll expect the least but is the most close to you." The druid whispered. "In plain sight."

"Merlin you have any idea what she's talking about?" Arthur turned around to face his man-servant.

Merlin merely shrugged as he shook his head. "I really have no idea." he responded.

The druid chuckled by the exchange. "Did I mention Emrys takes joy in his own illusiveness, he is sleek as an eel, but all that trickery is also why he will always be in such great trouble, every second of every day it seems."

"Sounds better and better." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You must find him." the druid told very seriously. "Disaster will happen soon, and you can only regain peace with his help and his help alone, reach the hand of friendship towards him, for everyone to see, then you have reached the hand of friendship towards all of the magical kingdom, he can guide you through it and be the link between you and them, and first then, can the country be united ones more."

Arthur blinked stunned, and then regarded the druid seriously. "I'll remember that." he promised. "You have walked into great danger just to get your message across."

"Don't forget my warning." The druid whispered. "Morgana is on her way, and she's bringing her army, she's weakening the country with her poisonous words, a weak country is easy to break, time is running out.. change can no longer be avoided."

"What's happening in here!" Uthers voice of authority cut through. "What is it I hear about a person of magic having intruded in our castle." he asked as he strode up towards his throne.

"A druid father." Arthur spoke. "She has gone into a lot of danger just to deliver her messages."

"Then speak, this is your only chance." Uther spoke almost silently yet dangerously as he took place on his throne with folded hands.

The beforehand talkative druid stood up straight and looked angryly at Uther.

"Well?" Uther asked. "I don't usually listen to magical people at all, this is the exception, since you followed my guards so willingly."

Still the dark skinned woman did not answer, she just stood with her back straight and her eyes almost shining like thunder as she sourly looked back at Uther.

"_Answer your king_!" Uther demanded in a angry tone.

"I do not answer to you." The druid answered shortly. "You are not worthy of the title of king, you rule with fear where there should have been trust, with hate where there should have been wonderment, and with your own scorned bitter feelings of betrayal and revenge, when there should have been understanding, reason and forgiveness."

"You are all ready in enough trouble as it is." Uther hissed as he stood up. "Show respect for your king!"

"A king who gladly kills me the moment he sees me?" the druid hissed. "Hah! that's a laugh! You are a coward Uther Pendragon, afraid of facing and admitting your own bitter mistakes, and thus the land suffers, all that has happened, you brought on yourself!" she spat. "And what is to happen, that as well is only something you alone is to blame." she accused pointing a finger at him. "I would curse you but there is little reason, the blood of Albion lays on your hand, the blood of your wife, the betrayal of your ward, the blood of the innocent you made suffer, all of that all ready curses you quite throughout." the druid hissed.

"GUARDS!" Uther yelled on the top of his lungs. "Lock the fiend away."

"Hah!" the druid hissed. "I have done what I came for, you really think you'll have me so easily?" she asked, and before any-one register what was going on, the dark skinned woman suddenly began to shrink, the chains fell from her body, and her body started to deform, feathers sprouted from her neck, her mouth lengthened and sharpened, turning into a beak, her arms into wings, and in only a few seconds, a pitch black raven were in her place, it set off and was over the helpless knights heads where it circled a couple of times as to taunt. "THE TIME HAS COME!" the raven cowled in the druids voice. "No avoiding this time! Nothing you'll do can change it!" and she simply flew out of the window and out in freedom.

"Search the area!" Uther stood up in his chair. "Find that druid and burn her on the stake! Find her!" he shouted as a madman. _"FIND HER!" _

"Father how can they?" Arthur asked. "She's flown away!"

"I don't care how!" Uther snapped. "Just get her! take your knights and search the country!"

"Father that's madness." Arthur told. "The knights are needed here at Camelot, and she is just one single druid! there is many of them out in the forest, protecting each other, we'll never find her that way."

"Your right." Uther realized. "Wise thinking Arthur, only punishing her won't be enough, we must find all of them, punish all of them."

Arthurs mouth dropped open. "But the druids has done no harm to any-one, they just mind their own business in the forest, she didn't lay a finger against you, if anything she warned you."

"Do you dare to speak up against your father?" Uther asked. "Your king?"

"I." Arthur halted. "We can't just kill them.. that's.. cold blooded murder."

"Is my own son betraying me also?" Uther asked dangerously.

"I.. I erh.." Arthur swallowed, hopelessly he looked at Merlin, begging for a look of comfort, a little guidance, but Merlins gaze had none of that, he just observed with an expecting look, as if to say.. this is your choice not mine. "No." Arthur at least breathed.

"Then collect your knights and get going, bring me the druids, every single last one of them."

"But father." Arthur pleaded.

_"Do it!" _Uther demanded. "It's for the good of the kingdom." he stated surely.

Arthur sighed and looked down, closed his eyes, and then suddenly they opened as he looked up, looking more sure and proud than a moment before, strong as steal. "No." he said.

It was like a huge wind went through the entire throne room, even the entire castle, it went up every-bodies spin, and from that moment on.. everything was changed.

Uther blinked stunned. "What?"

"No." Arthur told. "I'm not going to do it! The druids are as much a part of this land as the farmers, I'm not going to bring them in."

"My own son.." Uther whispered. "Disobeying my orders."

"Your orders are moronic!" Arthur stated. "I am not going to full-fill them any longer."

"You are speaking treason."

"I am speaking truth." Arthur stated. "You are blind father, your fear has blinded you, and I beg of you.. don't do this!"

"The prince is not himself, take him to his chambers." Uther stated.

"_NO!_" Arthur shook himself free of the guards. "Knights!" He demanded. "Choose your side and choose well!"

"We are with you prince Arthur!" Gwain stated at ones standing by Arthurs side.

"You're all turning against me?" Uther asked.

"Not if we don't have to." Arthur spoke much more calmly. "Father.. this has to stop, it has to stop now."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Uther stated.

"This pursue of magic." Arthur told. "Yeas magic has done harm, but so do the lion do you keep on poking it with swords, magic users are scared, and you can't get rid of it, it's as natural to this world as water, and as important."

"_Magic is evil!" _Uther yelled.

_"MAGIC IS A TOOL!" _Arthur shouted back. "Like this sword!" he drew his own blank weapon that glinced and shined in the light. "As dangerous as this sword is, it is but a piece of metal with no mind of its own, it's the wielder whom decides whether the sword shall cause pain or protection."

"Son, you have been blinded, some-one may have enchanted you, think for a moment." Uther started.

"NO!" Arthur shouted. "You're the one blinded! and in all the time you have spend being blind on your throne, I have seen and I have been learning! I was the one out solving all of the problems, and each time I have been learning, learning about this kingdom we are supposed to rule, fixing the problems _you _created, I have seen it's magic and learned about it, learned about the people, and I know now. Father, I know more than you, magic can be bad _and _good, and we should embrace it not fight it, Magic is as cruel as nature, as hurricane nights and big mountains or the sea, because it _is _nature, it ends here, I no longer follow that rule." Arthur stated as he stood proud. "Father, the throne is a heavy burden, and you are a good man, you have done well, but you ended up taking decisions from your heart alone not your reason, take a step back, look at what happened, your decisions ended being for yourself not the people, though a king life's for the people and not himself, as the only one, I life for the people and not myself, and that's why I say no now, I don't want to, but for the sake of the people. I must."

"Again.. all over again." Uther whispered. "Like my beloved ward, now my son.. all corrupted by the magic.. all turning against me." he whispered. "Get out." he demanded.

"Father." Arthur stepped ford.

"_Don't!_" Uther hissed. "I don't have a ward, and now I don't have a son either, unless Arthur Pendragon sees reason, he is no longer welcome at this land."

"Father, this is madness." Arthur pleaded.

_"Every-one who follows him shall hence-ford also be hunted men." _Uther continued. "The moment they are seen after sunrise tomorrow, there is bounty on their head." and he walked down from his throne, and walked past them all.

"Father.." Arthur blinked and was just about to walk after him.

Only to be held back by a hand on his shoulder.

Slowly Arthurs head turned around and discovered it was Merlin who held him back with a firm grip. "Don't go back on your believes now, you just did so well." he whispered.

"I don't believe this." he whispered.

"Really?" Merlin asked. "It's been a long while since Uther was ready to thrust his oldest most trusted friend, Gaius, on the fire for supposed sorcery, and his fear has grown since then, with Morganas betrayal his fears growth was doubled in speed, shadowing his reason, and as his fear growth so did his madness, Uther king is paranoid and mad, you cannot any longer stand in his shadow, you cannot go back."

"Then we must leave." Arthur sighed. "Are you with me."

"Always." Merlin smiled slightly.

"How about you?" Merlin asked all of the knights around them.

"We are with you always sire." Gwain spoke.

"Then be ready to travel at sun-set." Arthur instructed. "We must be out of the land at Sunrise."

"Good thing I just had your horse shoed huh?" Merlin asked just sounding a little bit amused. "Any plans on where we are going?" He then asked as if he was only mildly interested as they walked.

"I only have one idea." Arthur admitted. "I would like to stay here and fight, but obviously I can't, so I spend my time talking to the people, tell them I am still here.. while I search for Emrys."

"Emrys?" Merlin asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Supposedly he's the greatest warlock there ever has been and ever will be, that gotta come in handy in any war." Arthur muttered darkly. "Question just is if I can convince him to help at all."

"Oh I don't think you need to worry about that." Merlin smiled amused. "The druid wouldn't have brought him up if she didn't think he would help."

"And what are you so chipper about?" Arthur asked. "We just got banned from the country!"

"I don't need to muck and-more stalls for one thing." Merlin continued in his amused tone. "Neither will I have to make any-more beds or scrub any-more floors."

"So sleeping on the ground and life of forest rabbits sounds more appealing to you?" Arthur asked annoyed.

Merlin shrugged. "Best thing of all, you just got dis-owned, you're no longer a prince, so you can't order me around."

_"Merlin!" _Arthur hissed.

"All right, so you're still the leader." Merlin muttered. "But you can't order me nearly as much around."

Sourly Arthur send him a look.

Merlin swallowed. "I'll make sure your horse is saddled an hour before sun-set."

"You better." Arthur answered, before they parted way to each their chamber.

* * *

><p>Merlin was busy down in his own room, busy collecting all his most important artefacts, his book, maps, remedies, clothes.<p>

"_MERLIN!" _

Merlin stopped in the middle of his motions, and his heart sank. "Hallo Gaius." he whispered.

"Merlin what's this I hear about Arthur being banned?" Gaius asked.

"The truth." Merlin sighed. "Uther is mad." he told as he finally moved around to meet Gauis look.

"Merlin what are you doing?" Gaius asked confused.

"Packing." Merlin answered simply.

"You're not going with him are you?" Gaius asked.

"What are you talking about, of cause I am." Merlin answered.

"But you'll be a wanted man! there's be a price on your head!"

"I'm all ready a wanted man." Merlin shrugged grabbing a bottle with healing poison. "And did people know what I am, oh what a grant price that would be, I don't even think the king has enough gold to pay off what I'm worth." he almost laughed.

_"Merlin!" _Gauis cut in, making Merlin halt ones more. "Why can't you ever be serious?" he asked.

"I thought you knew me better by now." Merlin lifted an eyebrow. "I _am_ serious."

"If you go, you could die."

"That happened so often before."

"You can't come back." Gauis continued.

"Not like there's much for me here, especially with Arthur gone."

"_I _may never see you again."

And at last, Merlin stopped, his smile faltered, and he looked surprised at Gauis. "I'm sorry Gauis, but I have to go, that's another thing long overdue." he told in a suddenly very exhausted voice.

"Merlin." Gaius took a step ford.

"No Gaius." Merlin told firmly. "We always speak of the day things will change, that we can get out of the shadow and stand up for ourselves, yet we avoid the day as if it's the pest, postpone it, afraid of the change, thinking to ourselves it can happen without sacrifice.. but it won't, so we stand back in the shadow, not any longer, the time has run out, this is that day."

"But stepping out of the shadow Merlin?" Gaius asked. "You can't just show the world.. that.. that.. please don't, what if Morgana found out? She'll go for you and you alone, she can never know Merlin! And neither can Arthur."

"Really? Isn't that more my choice?" Merlin asked before he took a deep breath. "I know you said that in your eyes I will always be that bumbling young boy, but Gaius, I'm not him any-more." he looked seriously at his mentor.. and his father figure. "I'm sorry Gaius, but this needs to be done, this is bigger than just me, than just Arthur, we can't just act for ourselves any longer."

"I know you're not a boy any-longer." Gauis sighed deeply, looking as old as he was, and exhausted. "No you don't look like a young boy any-more, you don't even sound like it, but.. it's all so sudden."

"Gauis, you kept me safe." Merlin spoke more softly. "You were right, no one could know about me.. but only because I needed to be ready for this, I owe you everything."

"No Merlin.. I owe you." Gaius returned.

Merlin smiled slightly. "Thank you Gaius.. for everything, you taught me so much."

Gaius smiled slightly and then he turned around. "Oh." he mumbled. "It'll soon be winter, so it's probably going to be cold." he murmured as he opened his closet and searched in it, before he found what he looked for. "You'll probably be needing this." he said pulling something out, and slowly walked up to merlin caring some deep red velvet cloth.

Curiously Merlin accepted the gift and held it up, to realise it was a kind of robe he was holding up, it looked like it was originally of fine quality, but had been used over and over, for decades perhaps, it was worn out and patched, yet felt so warm and smooth in Merlins hands, there was numerous if pockets every-where, and examining the robe a little closer, there were even more hidden pockets on the inside, many of which countained pouches, and there was strings sewn into the pockets as well, where you could bind different tolls, one was a little binocular for one eye, another a loop, there were small vials and bottles, pouches with dried herbs. "It looks like a wizards robe." Merlin commented as he looked it over, amazed running a hand over the smooth dark red velvet.

"Or it just looks like an ordinary travellers robe." Gaius shrugged. "Which just happen to have a lot of pockets for remedies, powders, stones and what-ever a sorcerer could end up needing on a short notice, also it just happens to be impossible to wear it out, and I certainly know nothing of the fact that it will always be right the temperature for the wearer, no matter how hot or cold it is, the wearer will just be perfectly fine." He told. "It's soon winter you know, it's bound to be cold old there, and well.. if you insist on being a sorcerer, you should also look the part.. some-what."

Merlin smiled warmly, and quickly put on the old robe, it fitted perfectly. "Thanks." he smiled, before his face faltered again. "I.. erh." he hesitated.

"Oh come here." Gaius opened his arms and embraced Merlin. "I'm so going to miss you to, now promise you'll stay out of trouble."

"Me, trouble?" Merlin asked. "How could you ever think such a thing?" he asked.

"One is left to wonder." Gaius muttered.

"I promise I do what-ever I can to survive." Merlin then promised. "But you tend to forget so easily." he said as he stood back from Gaius. "I'm the greatest warlock who ever was and ever will be, I am not that easy to catch, and I am even more difficult to kill, I'll just turn into a raven and fly away, or perhaps a big grim dog, just to mess with them."

Gaius lifted an eyebrow. "You can do that?" he asked.

"I'm working on it." Merlin sighed. "Funny though, did you know Emrys's greatest gift apparently is his shape shifting?" Merlin asked. "So, I can turn into an old man on demand, I have that down, next thing is a little boy, a woman should be easy after that."

"How much are you able to do?" Gaius asked stunned.

"I'm the greatest warlock there ever was and ever will be." Merlin answered in a slight smile, and then he turned serious. "Good bye Gauis, I hope you know you'll always played a big part in my life."

Gaius smiled a little sadly. "And you played a big part in mine." was his parting words, as Merlin left, packed to the brim with his big backpack and the long robe, grabbing an apple on the way out to throw it in the air and place it in the pocket, actually even whistling all the way outside to the stalls.

* * *

><p>"Please let me come!" Guinevere pleaded ones again as Arthur walked around in his room, packing his things.<p>

"No Gwen." he stated ones more. "Stay here."

"Is it because I'm a woman?" Gwen asked. "I can handle myself, you need some-one to cook your food and.. sew your clothes." she closed her eyes.

"Why do you think I would ever bring Merlin?" Arthur then asked.

"Well, if he a servant can come, why not me?" Gwen asked. "I want to be with you."

"Because." Arthur hissed.

"Because of what?" Gwen asked.

"I need you here." Arthur told honestly. "I need you to keep an eye on Camelot for me, it's both going to be dangerous here and out there, and I need a good reason to return, to have something to fight for." he took both of her hands and held them up as he kissed them. "You are that reason Guinevere, if there is any woman I respect and trust, it's you, trust to look over my father, even though insanity is taking him over, whom I can trust not to hurt him in frustration, and I know will be true, I know I can fight for when everything else fails, when the people turn against me, then there is you." he said very seriously looking into her eyes. "Please Gwen."

"Oh all right." Guinevere muttered annoyed. "When you say it like that, whom, am I to say no, just promise me one thing." she said.

"Any thing." Arthur responded.

"You'll come back to me in one piece." Gwen stated sourly. "And then you marry me."

Arthur laughed amused, laughed out loud. "Nothing would please me more!" he stated. "I promise."

"Swear to me." Gwen demanded.

"I swear to you, here." Arthur pulled a ring of his finger, the one with Camelots seal and putted it in Gwens hand, closing her hand around it. "That is my oath to you, I will return to you, to Camelot, and then we'll be together."

"Why do you have to go?" Gwen asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no Gwen, don't cry." Arthur pleaded wiping away the tear. "You know why I have to go, I need to be true to myself now, I need to be the king the country needs, I can't be selfish any-more, even though I would so love to just stay here with you and pretend nothing is the matter." he told. "I need to be true. Both in heart and mind." and he leaned forward to gently kiss his love on her lips. "I love you Guinevere." he whispered. "With all of my heart."

"I love you to you oaf." Gwen responded blinking away her tear. "Now go out there and be the greatest leader this land have ever seen, you're right, you it's selfish of me to wish for you to myself, you belong to the country not me." she pushed him away. "But as you are out there, for the country, I'll be here waiting for you, always, my lease. My place is at your side."

"I'll be out there, thinking of you every waking moment, my lady." Arthur bowed elegantly as he backed out of the door, with all of his things, to go down and start his travel.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that certainly took you long enough." Merlin snorted as he laid in a haystack with all of his packings, the knights sitting around nodding an murmering.<p>

"Merlin what on earth are you wearing?" Arthur asked by the sight of the strange looking robe.

Merlin shrugged. "It's a robe." he told shortly. "Don't you like it?"

"It looks stupid to say the least."

"Well then don't look at it." Merlin sniffed as he finally got up on his feeds and swung up on his horse. "Lets get going then!"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he found his own horse, saddled for him ready to go, and they all started to ride out in the night.

"So." Merlin began as the quietly road towards the horizon. "Emrys huh?" he asked.

"Yeas Merlin, that is what I said wasn't it?" Arthur asked kind of annoyed.

"The greatest warlock there ever was and ever will be." Merlin mussed. "Such a man probably demands respect, even from a prince."

"Of cause he does Merlin." Arthur muttered.

"So you are going to be treat him with respect?" Merlin asked as if he was only mildly interested. "Like some-one worthy of the royal higness?"

"Of cause I am Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes. "A man like that demands any-ones respect, even yours, though you have a hard time giving _any-one _any kind of respect, this time though, you will be respectful, you hear me." he asked sternly.

"Oh yeah, yeah I hear you." Merlin nodded to himself. "So no boot polishing for Emrys?" he asked innocently.

"You think I'm an idiot don't you?" Arthur asked. "Why would I ever even suggest such a thing."

"Why? oh I don't know..." Merlin mussed. "only now I can't wait till you find him." he grinned.

"Merlin, you suggest you know something?"

"Oh I know a lot of things!" Merlin grinned stupidly.

"Such as?" Arthur asked growing more annoyed by the second.

"Oh you'll never believe me." Merlin shook his head in a better knowing smirk. "You see, that is why this is your quest, and you must do your discovery without help, because Emrys's secret can only be discovered not told."

"Merlin, if you have something of value inside of your little dimwitted head to tell, _tell_ me!" Arthur demanded.

"All right!" Merlin responded in a chipper tone. "I'm Emrys!" he gladly exclaimed in a loud voice for all the surrounding knights to hear.

Arthur groaned annoyed and kicked his horse. "I'm really not in the mood for this kind of stupidity." he muttered as he deliberately rode up in front and away from a spot where Merlin could talk to him.

Merlin merely shrugged from where he sat on his own horse. "Told you you wouldn't believe me." he commented out in thin air to no one in particular. "Well, now you officially can't blame me for not telling you." he sighed deeply, also kicking his horse to try and keep up speed.

* * *

><p><em>AN; All right, I know for a fact now there is going to be lots of re-writes in this, I am probably going to re-write the whole thing and then re-post.<em>

_And.. ARGH! I just really need to watch next weeks episode before I continue, Merlin as a show is kind of infamouse for its continues use of "Re-set." which is the thing that frustrates me the most, I just want stuff to move forward, god there's so much potential. I am just guessing that Uther is going to be all right in a near future and re-claim his throne as king, so whopti doh, another re-set... yay __(yeas, I rather that he wouldn't) _

_But next weeks episode have Dragoon in it.. man that came as a surprise to me, and a really good one at that! would be so cool of Merlin really began to use Dragoon as his silly elderly alter ego, and what part will Dragoon then play? Morgana have seen Dragoon once, and he is the one she keeps seeing in her vision.. so she'll probably go for him. _

_anyhow, don't be to surprised if this entire thing is suddenly deleted, it's done in the name of re-writes and improving, first chapter in particular need to be a longer set-up.. the entire thing need to be a longer set-up. _

_I do fell that Uther most certainly could grow paranoid and insane enough to throw out Arthur, but I am not happy enough with it here, it needs a much larger build up. But think about it. Morgana betrayed him, his Brother is betraying him at the moment, all ready he is ridiculously paranoid, he indeed was willing to kill Gaius his oldest most trusted friend, his ways indeed are very self destructive, so many just wants him dead, and yeas, in my mind.. Uther needs to go. I like him a lot, he's a well written and fascinating character whos neither entirely good or bad, but he needs to go in order for the show to just get a move on, he's keeping the show from growing._

_Oh well, I am rambling again, we'll see how it goes okay? _

_Cheers, your lovely friend Moonbird. _


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun slowly began to rise Arthur and his knights had not quiet reached any borders yet but were out in the middle of the woods.

More than ones had the men's heads started to tip over as they yawned, and the horses began to go slower.

"Hold!" Arthur instructed holding up an arm. "We are going to set up camp, then continue in the night." He told his knights by the sight of the creeping sun. "We need to talk." He said swinging down from his horse. "Merlin, take care of the horses then find us some food, I trust you remembered to pack some bread."

"You know, as I am Emrys I really shouldn't have to do any of that." Merlin pointed out, as he straightened out his long robe.

"Merlin, just shut up and do it." Arthur responded.

"All right, all right." Merlin sighed jumping down from his own horse. "But if I were you I would at least try and keep the worlds greatest warlock pleased."

"Merlin, this is really not the time for this sort of thing." Arthur groaned. "So do try and be just a little serious."

"I'm always serious sire." Merlin told as he collected the horses so he could lead them to a branch where he could tie them.

It didn't take long for all of the knights to be seated with each their lump of bread, in a circle as was the costume among them, it was their own rule, that when they sat in that circle, they all had a right to speak equally, even Merlin their little servant.

How-ever, as none of the knights were stupid, most of them had an inching that Merlin was far more than he seemed, or at least would become it some time. It was obviouse that though Arthur didn't say it, he always took Merlins advice to heart.

"Look." Arthur stated as he sat with crossed legs. "I have been thinking as we road out, and I have come to a decision, we need to split up." He told the knights.

All the knights nodded for themselves. "Can't say I didn't see this coming." Gwain told.

Leon how-ever frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"We'll all stop wearing the banner of Camelot from today, and become seemingly normal travellers." Arthur told. "Everything that bears Camelots seal, we leave here." He stated and pulled off his torso to throw it on the ground.

The knights sighed, before they all did the same.

"Now, we will ride in each our direction, and all try to get a taste of what is happening in all regions of the kingdom." Arthur told. "We will ride to talk to the people, and to discover.. And to find out about the man who they call Emrys."

"Erh!" Merlin cut in raising a finger.

"Merlin shut up." Arthur stated annoyed still just looking straight in front of him.

And Merlin sighed as he shrugged.

"We will all go on this quest individually, and then return to this very spot in half a year, the day of midsummer."

"Sire with all due respect." Leon caught in. "You should not be travelling by yourself, my place is by your side, let me travel with you."

"Leon you have been my right hand man, loyally and unquestionable, for as long as I can remember." Arthur smiled. "I need that man to be out in the world now, to be on his own fighting my cause, being my voice because I can't be every-where, and I know you can be that, because I can trust you."

"Leon is right though." Elyan caught in. "You shouldn't be alone."

"Then it's a good thing I have my trusted man-servant." Arthur smiled. "To feed my horse, bring me food and polish my boots!" he gladly gave Merlin a clap on the shoulder, and it could only be deliberate that the clap was so rough that Merlin was send head first down on the ground.

"Gosh I'm so honoured." Merlin muttered from where he laid on the ground and pushed himself up, immediately starting to brush the leaves of his robe. "How-ever, you do realise that if you are going to pose as a ordinary traveller, I can't keep on doing those things all the time."

"And you do realise I'm _still_ a Pendragon, the last of the line, and that _still_ makes me the rightful heir to the throne." Arthur stated. "So do try and treat it like it ones in a while."

"And I'm the greatest sorcerer alive, but isn't exactly treated like it." Merlin sighed. "You see me complaining?" he asked.

"Merlin for the last time, if you don't soon shut up with that sorceress nonsense, I'm just going to leave you here." Arthur stated annoyed. "To be a sorcerer in the first place take intelligence, wisdom and skill, something you are severally lacking, there's no way you could ever conquer any kind of magic, _at all_, and Emrys is not just a sorcerer, he's the greatest Warlock who ever lived, so stop this nonsense! Tomorrow the two of us will head towards the forest of the druids, a place of magic, it's the first place to look for such a man, now bury the crested objects, and get some sleep." Arthur demanded with crossed arms before he raised up and walked towards he trees, clearly thinking.

Leon looked seriously at Merlin. "You'll be the only one to protect Arthur." He pointed out.

"And I will do just that." Merlin promised in a lifted eyebrow. "I have always done that."

"Merlin, you sure are a weird kid." Gwaine commented amused. "I always knew I liked you lad, but maybe you should stop playing around with your prince like that, I admit, that Emrys joke was hilarious the first time you said it, but it's growing old all ready, try some new material."

Curiously Merlins head fell askew as he looked at the knights. "When did I ever say it was a joke?" he asked in a mildly interested voice. "I just thought it would be such a waste of time and energy, not to mention unwanted attention for all of you to walk around asking for Emrys, Morgana would surely very quickly hunt such persons down."

The knights clearly tried to hide it, but they looked uncomfortable by Merlins mildly curious gaze that seemed to speak so much more at that moment. "I still can't change that Arthur need to make this discovery himself, there's no way for me to tell him at current point." Merlin sighed. "But you really shouldn't be wasting your time." He smiled as he eyes shortly glinted in gold and played with his amused smile, before he collected the objects with the golden lion crest in front of him. "Well I suppose I better get rid of these in a way so some one doesn't suddenly stumble across it." He sighed raising up walking away with the items.

Confused the Knights started to shift, as they looked uncomfortable at each other. "You think he is telling to truth?" Gwain asked Leon.

"No" Leon shook his head. "There's no way.. There's.. " he frowned.

"There was always something strange about that kid." Elyan frowned. "Ever since the day I first met him."

"Well yeas," Gwain nodded. "There always were." He furrowed his brows. "Very strange.. but, njaah he can't be.. or can he.. or." He frowned annoyed. "One thing I learned out at my travels, never dismiss anything!" he told in an important tone. "It's always the things you don't suspect that ends up being important."

"Like paying your bar bill?" Elyan asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I very much recent that." Gwain stated. "You never know when those bar owners was a former war lord, they can honestly surprise you when they pick down the battle axe you just thought was there for decoration!"

* * *

><p>"Arthur." Merlin approached the prince. "You should get some rest, we have a long day in front of us, and after that, a very long half year."<p>

"Emrys.." Arthur whispered. "You keep making fun of him, is it because you don't think he is real?" he asked. "Is it wrong to go to the druids."

Merlin lifted an eyebrow. "Go to the druids if you fell like it, it's the journey that's important right now, but no, I don't think you'll find Emrys there."

"And why would that be?" Arthur asked. "And don't give me that, 'I'm Emrys', again."

"Well." Merlin sighed. "The druid back at Camelot told you that you would find Emrys where you expect him the least but is the closest to you, not to mention, in plain sight. Does that sound like the druids forest to you?" he asked.

"No." Arthur admitted bitterly. "But where else can I start?"

"Well." Merlin rocked on his feet's. "What on earth can be closest to you?" he asked. "Always breathing you down the neck, waving annoyingly in front of you?" he asked. "Perhaps even going on your nerves on a daily basis?"

"Well, with that sort of logic you may just be Emrys." Arthur snorted. "Merlin honestly, you just managed to be serious for more than two seconds, and then you screw it all up all over again."

"There's just no pleasing you sometimes." Merlin rolled his eyes. "All that I am saying." He injected before Arthur had a chance to retort "Is that perhaps you wont have to look that far, perhaps you all ready found him without even knowing it, and perhaps, he'll show up and help by himself when-ever you need it."

"That is so optimistic that it's downright incredible." Arthur grunted annoyed. "And very naïve."

"Well, Emrys is a magical man." Merlin pointed out. "Maybe he strives on peoples naïve believes?" Merlin tried hopefully. "Maybe he response best to downright, very specific, _loud spoken_ wishes upon a star?" He suggested I a rather cheerful tone. "Well any-way, I am most certainly going to try and catch some sleep!" he said as he spoon around walking back to camp. "The days ahead of me stuck on you are just bound to be so loooong!" he all ready seemed like one who dreaded it beyond belief.

"Merlin." Arthur called after him.

"Yeah." Merlin asked turning around walking backwards so he could see Arthur while he walked away.

"What did you do with the crested objects?" Arthur asked in a slight frown.

"Magicked them away so they'll first appear when all of the knights are together again at the same spot, and the time is right to go back and re-claim Camelot." Merlin responded in a grin.

"Oh really?" Arthur asked with an lifted eyebrow.

"Absolutely." Merlin nodded.

"Come on, where did you really put them?" Arthur asked.

"I all ready told you, I magicked them away." Merlin shrugged. "See you in the evening!" he smiled and twirled around to run back to camp his red robe billowing after him as he disappeared among the trees.

"_Merlin!_" Arthur called after the bumbling man-servant, but he was all ready long gone. "What have I done to deserve this." Arthur groaned covering his face with his hand, really really dreading the days that was about to come, where he would be stuck on this idiot of a companion, who just had a gift of getting under his skin.

As the sun set ones more, the knights that had rested together all went back on their horses, none of them wearing any capes nor armour, certainly not any crests.

"Six months." Arthur spoke loudly. "At the longest day of the year, we'll meet back here." He proclaimed. "With new allies, more knowledge, and ready to go into action."

"Yeas my lord!" The knights all promised in a choir of voices, and then turned around, riding each their direction.

"So, here we finally are." Merlin started to chatter before long as he and Arthur rode through the forest. "Arthur and Merlin, out to safe the world, story books are going to be written about this."

"Highly unlikely," Arthur snorted. "And even if they did, why would they mention you?" he asked.

"Well." Merlin whistled. "Oh no, you don't want me to tell you that I am a great warlock, aside from that," he shook his head. "The trusty servant most certainly deserves his spot I should say, you wouldn't have gotten so far without me cleaning up your tracks, heck in the evening it's up to me to cook the dinner so you wont die of hunger."

"Merlin shut up." Arthur demanded.

Merlin merely shrugged. "All right." He replied.

"Beside, if you were the oh so great warlock, why don't you just go out there and defeat Morgana at ones and get over with?" Arthur asked in a smirk filled voice.

"Doesn't work like that." Merlin told honestly. "It needs to be done right, in a way so the kingdom will be collected not divided further, under your rule Arthur."

"I hate it when you go all wise arse." Arthur mumbled annoyed.

"Well, I'm supposed to be illusive!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Merlin."

"As you wish sire." Merlin nodded. "Though, it's going to be such a boring travel when none of us are talking."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

"You did." Merlin nodded.

"Why are you still talking then?" Arthur.

"I'm bored." Merlin shrugged.

"This is going to be a looong journey isn't it?" Arthur asked exhausted.

"Oh yeah." Merlin nodded. "Especially if you insist on travelling the country thin in the search of Emrys."

"Hah!" Arthur spat dryly. "It's my best shot and current time, so unless you get any better idea, just shut up and follow up."

"Okay, okay." Merlin shook his head.

* * *

><p>As they days went past, it got colder and colder, each day also a little darker, and a little shorter. It was like a big cloud was hanging over Camelot, and with each day the shadows inside of the castle seemed to be that much thicker, as every-one was left in a terrible wait, and some-how, it was not only king, but every-bod who felt like the insanity was slowly creeping inside of their skulls as everything tightened.<p>

"Betrayed.." Uther whispered as he sat on his throne in the big cold stone covered throne room. "All betrayed me.. all corrupted.. It's every-where.. every-where."

"Sire." Gaius carefully looked into the trone room.

"We are all in danger." Uther whispered. "So terrible danger."

"Sire how are you feeling?" Gaius asked stepping all the way inside. "We the staff, and the guards as well, we are growing concerned, and well, as your physician, I must ask you to take it easy."

"NO!" Uther exclaimed. "I'm the only one able to see through! The magic! It's everywhere!" he yelled as he stood up. "Infesting it all.. not me, you wont get me black magic."

"Sire you must sleep." Gaius told. "You must relax."

"Where's my son! Where's Arthur?" Uther suddenly asked looking to all sides, as if he suspected Arthur would walk around the corner.

"Don't you remember, you send him away." Gaius reminded Uther.

"I would never do such a thing, that's ridicules." Uther stated.

"You send him away because he refused to harm the druids." Gaius reminded Uther. "But it's not to late, you can remove the ban and he'll come back."

"And let the evil magic back in?" Uther asked. "The magic that took my son? Which infects this country, gone! It must all be destroyed! All of it!"

"Sire, please calm down." Gaius pleaded. "I have some calming draughts with me, perhaps you should try."

"_You_." Uther whispered as he looked at Gaius. "You brought magic in here!" he stated. "You were always one of them."

"Of cause not sire." Gaius swallowed. "But I.. erh.." he slowly backed away towards the door. "I better get back to my workshop, I better." And he turned around disappearing through the door closing it behind him as he gasped deeply leaning up against the door facing the hallway. "That was a close one." He swallowed.

"Gaius." Gwen appeared around the corner.

"Guinevere." Gaius blinked. "What brings you here."

"The king." Guinevere responded quietly. "How is he?"

"Not well." Gaius admitted in a very silent voice. "Not well at all, but come, lets speak of this some-where else, were we wont gain unwanted attention." He invited Gwen with him in a arm gesture and they both walked down to Gauis own little lair, his physicians work shop.

"So how is he really?" Gwen at last asked as the door had closed behind her and they were alone.

"Insane." Gaius sighed. "But there's not much I can do about it, every time I suggest a remedy his mind skips ahead to it being magical, when I suggest his tries to step back he suspects I am turning against him, quite frankly, I am afraid of becoming beheaded if I try anything, paranoia is part of the insanity, he sees magic in everything now, and a enemy in every-one."

"The people are growing more hateful towards the king because of it." Gwen whispered as she walked towards the window. "Oh no." she blinked.

"Gwen what is it?" Gaius asked.

"Look." Gwen whispered as she looked out of the window. "It's snowing.. it must be freezing cold out there."

"So it does." Gaius acknowledged witnessing the thick snow falling outside covering everything in a rather amazing speed.

"You think.. you think they are all right out there?" Gwen asked. "Merlin and Arthur."

"I'm sure they are keeping each other on their toes." Gaius promised. "And keeping each other safe." He added.

"Arthur.. He's looking for a sorcerer called Emrys." Gwen told Gaius. "That would surely send Uther over the edge did he know."

"Guinevere.." Gaius sighed. "Uther all ready is over the edge."

"Emrys is supposed toe be the greatest Warlock there ever was and ever will be." Guinevere kept on whispering. "A man like that on our side.. would be beyond valuable, he could be the only one standing between Camelots fall and rise, between Arthur and his destiny, he could be the only capable of stopping Morgana, she's so strong now. You really think there's such a man?" she asked turning to Gaius, looking desperately at the old man. "And if there is, how can Arthur hope to ever find him."

"Well urh." Gaius hesitated.

"You know of these things don't you Gaius?" Gwen asked. "Do we stand a chance?"

"Emrys is.." Gaius pondered thoughtfully, as if he couldn't quite find the right words.

"He's just a legend isn't he?" Gwen asked defeated sinking hopelessly down in a chair.

"All legends sprang from a truth." Gaius remarked. "Now you listen to me Guinevere." The old man sat down opposite the young maiden and assuredly clapped her hand as a grandfather would do with a grandchild in distress. "Arthur doesn't need to find Emrys, Emrys all ready found Arthur, long ago."

"So.. he's real?" Guinevere asked.

"As real as you and I." Gaius promised in a slight re-assuring smile.

"But." Gwen blinked. "If he all ready found Arthur.. and has his eyes on Arthur." She pondered thoughtfully. "Isn't Arthur on a wild goose chase then?" she asked.

Gaius blinked a little stunned. "Well erh.." he hesitated. "I guess."

"Arthur is going to kill Emrys in frustration the day he finds out." Gwen commented with a shake of her head.

"I think you might be closer to the spot than you think." Gaius thoughtfully nodded.

Amused Guinevere chuckled. "Thank you for your guidance." She genuinely told. "It means a lot to me."

"Well, thank you for listening without judging." Gaius replied. "I hope you know that you are always welcome here, whether it's for protection or just a little talk, I think the two of us better stick together for now, trusted allies are a valuable thing at these times, in fact, they may just be the most valuable thing there are."

"Thank you Gaius, I will remember that." Gwen nodded. "And well, if you aren't busy, I would love to come for a talk in the evening, it must be lonely down here without Merlin around."

"Why Guinevere, I would be delighted." Gaius brightened up.

"It's Gwen." Gwen corrected. "And then I'll see you in the evening, I think I better get back to my chores."

"Indeed." Gaius nodded as Gwen, smiling a little at least, excited the room, and Gaius face faltered as he glanced out of the window and saw nothing but white outside.

* * *

><p>"I told you you wouldn't find him in the druids forest!" Merlin shouted over the snow.<p>

"Well, it was my best shot!" Arthur returned also in a loud voice. "And beside, it was most certainly worth it to just show the druids that I support them, that could end up strengthen our relationship a great deal."

"Yeas, yeas! Instead of coming to slaughter you came in peace, I don't deny that's impressive." Merlin shouted back. "And I think the druids was rather pleased as well that you apologised, That they like you so much can only be good. But for god's sake, can't we find a tavern to sleep in?"

"Why Merlin? You're cold?" Arthur asked in a almost arrogant snort.

"No." Merlin answered, collecting his red old looking robe around him. "Just _very _tired."

"How on earth can you not be cold?" Arthur asked. "It's freezing out here!"

"When I try to tell you, you just tell me to shut up." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"That just may be because you sound even more dim than usual ever since this quest started." Arthur returned flatly.

"And this is why quests that is supposed to change your view of the world, stinks." Merlin muttered. "Change your view of the world all ready, I'm so tired of boot polishing."

"I swear Merlin you make less and less sense for each day that goes by." Arthur snorted.

Merlin groaned annoyed. "Lets just find a tavern." He muttered. "Unless you want to be caught the snow storm."

"What snowstorm?" Arthur asked.

"Then one which will begin in half an hour from now and continue over night." Merlin muttered.

"And how would you know that?" Arthur asked.

"What do I get if _you_ said no and it turns out that _I_ was right?" Merlin asked.

Arthur silenced for a while, blinked. "Okay, lets find a tavern." He at last murmured. "But if there wasn't any snow-storm, my boots needs polishing again."

"Then it's a good thing that I am _always_ right." Merlin murmured to himself as the two road towards the nearest village.


End file.
